berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Gedfring
Gedfring is the Supreme Sorcerer of Skellig. Appearance Gedfring is a diminutive, elderly man. Compensating for his small, frail body, he rides a markhor despite his old age. His clothing is distinguished by the white scarf he wears, and he has long matted hair and a goatee. His eyes usually remain closed. Personality He is a calm and gentle person, even when presiding over turbulent personalities such as Morda and Puck, the latter of which he refers to as a "little troublemaker". He possesses a wealth of knowledge about magic and the Astral World. Abilities Gedfring's magical power is immense. At present, he is the most powerful sorcerer character in the series, demonstrated by his ability to summon rain without the assistance of rituals or the Four Kings of the World. Story Fantasia Arc Gedfring is the Supreme Sorcerer of Skellig, the witch colony bordering the kingdom of Elfhelm. He is familiar with both Puck and Schierke's deceased mistress Flora. Before Guts' arrival at Elfhelm, Flora appeared to Gedfring in a dream and asked him to take care of her apprentice. Once Guts defeats the flaming wicker man, Gedfring summons a rain to extinguish the flames and prevent the witches' pumpkin fields from burning to cinders. After introducing himself and greeting Puck once again, he guides Guts and his crew to the witches' hamlet. Much to Guts' dismay, the rest of his group take the opportunity to rest at Gedfring's manor. Guts pleads with Gedfring, insisting that he meet the Flower Storm Monarch as soon as possible, but Gedfring assures him that his friends need rest and rushing to meet the Elf King may offend him. As they dine together, Gedfring and the elder mages elaborate on the merging of the different planes of existence. They explain that the giant tree that towers over Falconia is known as the Great Spiral Tree, a fissure in the world's layers that allows travel between them. This occurs through routes such as the Road of the Elves - pocket dimensions that allow rare contact between humans and elves in the Astral Plane - and the Road of Dragons, a deep gateway that leads to the Abyss. Gedfring reminds Guts that his Beherit is an artifact that can open the Road of Dragons. He explains that the Great Spiral Tree in its natural state is infested with parasitic trees that siphon its energy and prevent its roots from penetrating the physical world, and that Griffith's involvement in burning down the spirit trees has caused the Great Spiral Tree to appear in the physical world, merging the Astral Plane with it. Gedfring then defers to Guts and asks him what kind of person Griffith is, what led him to become a guardian angel of desire, and what he hopes to achieve in merging the astral and physical worlds. In response, Guts explains that it was always Griffith's goal to reach new heights, and that obtaining the kingdom of Falconia is surely just a stepping stone from which to further reach his objective. Notes Category:Humans Category:Sorcerer Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Fantasia Arc Characters